Daydreaming Is For Mudbloods
by Irique
Summary: The Leavers Ball of the 19711972 Hogwarts year. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Narcissa and Lucius belong to JK Rowling, and definately not me.

**Daydreaming Is For Mudbloods - 1972**

It was one of the most extravagant balls that Hogwarts had ever held. Abraxas Malfoy has made a very generous donation to the school, mainly for the purpose of making his son's last ball the most memorable. The elder Malfoy had finally been swayed by his son's pleading and his future daughter-in-law's as well. There was no denying that the old man had a soft spot for Narcissa, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Narcissa had taken her time getting ready for this ball. It was her last school appearance with Lucius, since he was graduating in a few days time. She wanted to look her best, as even a reporter from the Daily Prophet was rumoured to be present. She'd even changed her dress several times, finally deciding on a dark blue dress with gold features. Lucius had already told her he was going all black, so she didn't have to worry about not matching him.

They decided that they would meet outside the Great Hall. It afforded them a much better entrance, since Narcissa was always fashionably late. So when Narcissa finally emerged from the dungeons, Lucius had already been waiting for her for a good fifteen minutes.

"About time Ciss," Lucius greeted his girlfriend, grinning cheekily.

"Perfection takes time darling," Narcissa replied, with a dainty sniff. Lucius offered his arm and Narcissa took it as they made their grand entrance into the Great Hall. Usually only the seventh years were allowed in, but since they were allowed to bring dates, Narcissa was able to come.

The majority of the people in the Great Hall turned around to watch them enter.

"I do believe we made the entrance you wanted," Lucius commented, as they made their way to their table. He pulled out her seat for her, and Narcissa sat down, looking every bit the graceful girl she was. Lucius sat down beside her, and it was then that they finally observed the room, and their table.

The hall was mostly filled with seventh years. Only a few were from younger years. There were eight people to a table, and Lucius' table was filled with Slytherins, of course. Nothing less was to be expected. Alecto and Amycus, the Carrow twins, were seated across from Lucius and Narcissa. Rabastan Lestrange was seated to the left of Lucius, thankfully (as Narcissa couldn't stand him), with Elizabeth Nott seated beside him. She was a sickly girl, and it was quite a surprise to see her with colour in her face, though Narcissa suspected that was just from the rage she must have felt towards herself for accepting Rabastan as her date.

On Narcissa's side, were Thomas Parkinson and Lorraine Bulstrode. They'd been together since their sixth year. They were actually quite cute together. Narcissa often wondered what their children would look like. They weren't bad looking people, and she decided that if they had a daughter, she wanted her son to be dating her.

It was around their children's wedding that Lucius realised Narcissa was daydreaming. He poked her side, which prompted her to glare at him.

"What did you do that for?" Narcissa asked sweetly, continuing to glare at him.

"Because you're daydreaming about our future again."

Narcissa went to protest, but Lucius cut her off.

"I can tell. You had that stupid dreamy look on your face."

To Lucius, it was a stupid dreamy look. To everyone else that didn't know her so well; it looked like she was scowling just a little bit. Narcissa usually looked like she'd had a bad day, but she blamed it on her breeding and the way she'd been brought up. Her parents hadn't been big on emotions. None of the Black was actually.

"There's nothing wrong with daydreaming, Lucius. I like to have a plan worked out."

"Working out who our son is going to marry is not a plan, darling. That is daydreaming, and the only people that daydream are Mudbloods."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. It was a trial talking to Lucius sometimes.

"I don't care Lucius. I like thinking about our children. So leave me alone and eat your dinner," she retorted, putting a tiny piece of chicken onto her fork.

She'd drank so much water in the days leading up to the ball, just so she wouldn't have to eat much. Her dress was tight as it was; she didn't need to add food into that equation.

It didn't matter as Lucius ate enough for both of them. Narcissa didn't even have to look at him to know that he was shovelling food down his throat as fast as he could, and he still managed to look composed and damn hot doing it.

"Slow down honey, you could choke," Narcissa told Lucius, startling everyone else at the table, as they all thought she was still off in her own little world. Narcissa wasn't sure why she was paying attention; her little world was far more interesting than this table.

Lucius finally looked like he was slowing down, just as the band got into full swing. He stole a glance at Narcissa, only to find her looking pointedly at him. He made a show of swallowing his food before he spoke.

"I suppose you want to go dance, do you?"

Narcissa nodded, with a slight smile. Lucius refrained from rolling his eyes. Narcissa was clearly waiting for him to stand, and be the gentleman. She came to expect it now, mainly because Lucius did it. Sure enough, he stood up, pulled out her chair, and offered his hand. She took it graciously, and he led her out to the dance floor.

They were the first couple out there, which suited Narcissa just fine. She didn't have any problems with people staring at her, and everyone was. She knew that they were the prettiest couple there, why shouldn't everyone look at them?

Slowly the dance floor began to fill up, and as soon as Narcissa felt cramped, she wanted to leave.

"Can we go outside for a bit?"

Lucius didn't reply. He just led her outside into the garden. They linked arms for a stroll.

"It's going to be so strange not having you here next year," Narcissa said, looking up at Lucius. He was a good five inches taller than her, and she was by no means short. She liked him being that much taller than her.

"I'm sure you'll get through it fine."

"I don't know. I've been thinking that I should just drop out now."

Narcissa seemed very unsure of herself, as she continued looking at Lucius. He could steer her away from any obstacles. She trusted him.

"Don't be silly, dear. I can't marry a girl that didn't even finish Hogwarts."

Lucius tried his hardest to sound amused, but it didn't work as well as it could have. He unlinked his arm from hers, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Ciss, it's just one year. I can come visit you in Hogsmeade, and you know we'll spend every holiday together. It won't be too bad."

"Yes, it will. I'll have to sleep by myself."

Lucius laughed. Walking passed a seat, he abruptly sat down, pulling Narcissa onto his lap.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes…no. It's just one of the things that I don't like about you leaving. Who am I going to talk to? I can't spend a year by myself. I'll drive myself crazy."

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Of course Narcissa knew that, but she appreciated it all the same. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can't we just leave right now, go get married and have a baby?" asked Narcissa, in a small voice.

"No love, we can't. You have to finish Hogwarts. I promise I'll come visit you every Hogsmeade weekend. I'll send you owls every other day. I'll buy you anything you want, and in the holidays, we'll spend every waking moment together, okay? Once you finish Hogwarts, then we can get married and have a baby."

"Okay," whispered Narcissa, nodding. She found tendrils of Lucius' hair, and began twirling them around her fingers.

Lucius looked up at Narcissa, bringing his free hand up to cup Narcissa's chin as he kissed her. The sound of footsteps made them look up. A Hufflepuff couple, giggly from the butterbeer, had stumbled upon their loved up scene. They looked like they were going continue walking passed, but when they realised it was Lucius and Narcissa, they retreated.

"That's the way. Run away from the scary Slytherins," Lucius called after them, rolling his eyes. "Ready to dance some more, my love?"

"I suppose so," replied Narcissa, standing up. "You know, I think I'm going to miss my best friend more than my boyfriend. Is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you're planning on spending tonight in my bed," Lucius said, with a grin. Putting his arm back around her shoulders, they started the walk back to the Great Hall.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
